


HAPPINESS [A Natsuki Shinomiya's Fanfic]

by Untitled_Miss



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendzone, Reminiscing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled_Miss/pseuds/Untitled_Miss
Summary: While they were preparing from the upcoming wedding, Satsuki started reminiscing about their past.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader, Shinomiya Natsuki/Reader
Kudos: 4





	HAPPINESS [A Natsuki Shinomiya's Fanfic]

"Why don’t you tone down your voice and keep that excitement at the minimum? You’re attracting their attention, see?” he chuckled as he gave his companion a gentle flick on her forehead. The two of them were in a boutique that was especially recommended by their former teacher, which was now their senior, Ringo. They were in the midst of choosing the best design of gown that the lady beside him would wear on the special occasion that was nearing each passing days.

“What can I do? The thing that is bound to happen is one of my dream and a thing that is listed on my life's bucket list. Marrying the one I love and being happy for the rest of my life!” she giggled as she walked closer to him and pinched his toned biceps lightly, saying that it was her sweet revenge.

The man that didn’t say anything anymore and just chuckled was actually Satsuki. He was accompanying the lady who captured his and Natsuki’s heart on the very first day that they met her, and now they were celebrating together for the incoming wedding that was about to happen in a month. 

The lady who was busy choosing the best design of gown and the one who he loves was [l/n, f/n] . [Name] was one of his classmates when he was still studying at the Saotome Academy. She was one of those quiet ladies that never bothered on the affairs of others and minded their own businesses. She’s also one of the students who chose the path of composing and produced a lot of songs. She was considered as an average and normally wouldn’t get other’s attention but due to some circumstances, their paths met and fate started to play with them.

“Life truly is a mysterious and wonderful thing. Only now do I fully realize it.” Satsuki mumbled under his breath as he reminisced the moment when they first met and how they ended up on this stage of their lives.

\--

It was a bright sunny day that also happened to be a no class day. Natsuki was happily roaming on the corridor, looking for Shou when he suddenly heard a beautiful melody. That melody was so beautiful, and it was so familiar that it suddenly brought forth a lot of memories and hurt his heart upon remembering its title. It was the one that he made when he was young, it was entitled Satsuki. It was the piece that he made for his beloved and the piece that was stolen by that very same person to get herself famous. He thought that he was already over it, and that it has completely left his mind but from his reactions.. it was clear that he was mistaken.

“Such a wonderful piece is getting wasted on my hands.” The lady who just finished playing her violin on the music room sighed. She learned from someone that she was closed to the origin of the song and she also learned how it was spread. It really wasn’t a pleasant way as it was a stolen piece, but she couldn’t help but admire the original composer, who probably gave his all just to make this. Based from what she was told, a young genius, who often competed on many violin competitions created this, she didn’t know his name, but it was enough for her to be inspired. 

Feeling satisfied, [Name] stood up and placed her violin on its bag, and patted her clothes. She was just about to leave the place when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm and a piercing glare from someone met her questioning gaze.

“Where did you learn that? Why were you playing it?” if a gaze could instantly kill someone then [Name] would probably be a dead meat by now. Natsuki’s glasses were off and the person that was infront of her now was Satsuki. [Name] knew that this classmate of hers was one of those cheerful and bubbly types. He was also one of those with higher grades and was pretty well-known, so what’s with the sudden change? [Name] was actually more confused rather than scared at the moment.

“Where and why was I playing it is none of your concern. Please let go of my arm” she calmly said as she pulled her arm away from his grasp. Satsuki got also stunned at her demeanor and thought that she was actually interesting. [Name] was just a plain looking and average girl no matter how you look at her, but she exudes a charm that one couldn’t ignore once noticed.

Seeing that the her classmate was eyeing her weirdly, [Name] crossed her arms suddenly barraged him with questions.”

“We don’t have a class today so why are you here?”

“…….”

“why did you suddenly grabbed my arm?”

“….”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Is there something on my face? I know that I’m not beautiful so you can save your insults to yourself.”

Satsuki had sent a lot of people to hospitals before, and everyone who came close to him was getting scared just from his aura. Everyone would flee as fast as they could just to stay away from him, but [Name] actually had the guts to break free from him and even bombard him with questions. He was supposed to be angry at her, and he was supposed torment her due to the fact that her playing hurt Natsuki. He wanted to double the pain she inflicted on him, but right now he just couldn’t. It was actually weird, but he's getting attracted at a lady who wasn't Haruka.

“Your name?” He asked. It was just a simple question but it triggered the hidden machine gun which was [Name's] mouth and made him frown.

“HA? You didn’t even answer any of my questions and now you had the audacity to ask my name? And wait! Aren’t you my classmate? Even though I know that I’m quiet and nearly invisible in the class, you should still atleast know my name and the rest of our classmates! Wooh! What kind of person am I even talking to? Infront of others you’re so kind but now you----!” 

A hand roughly covered [Name's] mouth before she could even finish what she was saying. Just like before, she struggled to break free but the force that was place this time was just so strong.

"Just answer my question and stop creating nonsense noise. Tsk, what a noisy brat."

"Mmmppp!!!! Mmmh!! Hrmmphh!!" 

Satsuki just sent her an amused grin. 

"Stay quiet and I'll release you. Answer my question after and I'll completely let you off."

Helpless as she was, [Name] begrudingly stopped struggling and kept herself quiet. She didn't want to submit as she was still up for a fight, but she knew that she would just lose so she gave up. After he remove his hand, she mumbled her name and hastily ran away from him.

"I see. [ l/n] [f/n] huh?"

Satsuki went back to the room with a small smile on his face.

\--

"You're spacing out, remembering something?" [Name] poked Satsuki on his cheek as he seemed to be dazed by something. She had finally chosen the gown that piqued her interest the most, and now she's currently checking the accessories that will make her shine even more on that day.

"Hmm. I just thought of something. You done?" He smiled.

"Yes! I'm just checking some jewelries now. Won't you help me pick?" She was nodding happily as she started to browse the magazine where all the beautiful jewelries presented themselves. 

"Why is the moon so alluring? Look, the crescent moon in here is like the moon in the bracelet that you gave me before. I really like it!" 

Satsuki looked at the necklace that she pointed out and another memory resurfaced on his mind.

\--

Eversince the two of them met each other, the terms 'peace and silence' suddenly vanished in her world. Natsuki bugged her nonstop and acted friendly towards her. She didn't know how did that happen as their first encounter 'wasn't really that good'. It also baffled her as to why Natsuki didn't remember any of the things that happened but still get the feeling of wanting to be close to her.

"Goodmoring [Name]-chan!" [Name] wanted to hide on the deepest hole if possible, when all the eyes of her classmates suddenly turned to her due to his loud greeting. She still wasn't used to the attention she's getting.

"Lower down your voice hey!" A blush crept on her cheeks as she looked away from him. This act of hers only made her cute in his eyes, making him want to just hug her tight.

"Haha, you're really so cute [Name]-chan. By the way, I made some cookies!! Here, try them!!"

For some weird reason, Natsuki was holding a bunch of packed cookies. They seemed decent and actually presentable as they looked after the cute mascot Piyo-chan.

"Hmm? Thank you, I'll take this then." 

Looking at Natsuki's expectant gaze, [Name] chuckled as she took one cookie. She was just about to take a bite when three figures suddenly rushed to her and stopped her from eating it. These three were her classmates namely Otoya, Haruka, and Masato. She wasn't that close to them before, but after being with Natsuki for sometime, they became acquainted with each other and friendship slowly bloomed.

"[Name]-chan, can you help me grasp these notes well? I'm kinda confused about some parts." Sweatdrop fell from Haruka's forehead as she pulled [Name] towards her desk.

"Why don't we practice our next dance routine while [Name]-chan is out?" Otoya talked to Natsuki while Masato was silently taking the cookies away. 

Natsuki, who found nothing wrong about the thing that Otoya said, forgot about the pastries he made and excitedly agreed. They were to perform a dance that they created as a project and since Ringo was out, it would be a great time to practice.

"I've already secured a good practice place, shall we go there?" Masato said.

"Oh, just a moment, I think something slipped in here."

Before everyone could realize what he was doing, Natsuki had removed his glasses, and a furious glare froze Otoya and Masato on their places. Ofcourse it was Satsuki who made the atmosphere as cold as the freezing hell.

Satsuki then looked at the cookies that Masato hid and he slammed the table. [Name] who was just about to get something from it, saw the whole scene and couldn't help herself but charge at him.

"YOU-!!" [Name] looked at the table and then at Satsuki for a few times before managing to continue what she was saying. "Are you the god of destruction or what!? Aish, before you start destroying everything else here, follow me somewhere. I need your help. I heard that you are a genius composer."

"Are you an idiot? Why the heck would I come with you huh? Don't get full of yourself."

"YOU'LL COME WITH ME BECAUSE I SAID SO!!"

Not bothering with anyone else, [Name] forcefully pulled Satsuki away, leaving the other students, including their friends at loss at what to say.

"You're really such a brave woman. Aren't you scared of getting hurt? I can break your bones right here, right now." 

"Then do it."

Satsuki was glaring as he grabbed [Name's] face, and forced her to look at him directly. He wanted to punish her and teach her a lesson, but he couldn't help to loosen his hold on her when she started whimpering in pain. He didn't know what he was currently feeling. It was suffocating and painful yet being near with her was also satisfying. He didn't know how to handle his emotions, resulting in him being so harsh with her.

They were at the back of the school. There were only green grasses and nothing else in the area. The students were inside their rooms. They were the only ones there that's why it was also quiet.

"I knew it. I've learned it. I heard it from someone that's why I wanted to talk."

He totally let go of her when the sweet scent of [Name's] flowing hair penetrated his whole being. It was an addicting smell and he wanted it to linger some more. 

'Why am I feeling like this? What is this?' He thought. Looking at her actually made him feel weak.

"What you want to talk about?" Came his rough voice.

"Well.. about Natsuki, about you. He's the one who made that song. The song that I really love right..? The one entitled Satsuki."

".....yeah. And what of it?"

Rin took a deep sigh and then she bowed deeply, startling him. 

'What is she up to?'

"I just wanna apologize for my actions before and I sencerely want to thank you and Natsuki for creating such masterpiece. It was a life saver and a song that I would cherish in my heart. Indeed it was stolen by someone but still... from the bottom of my heart... I want to thank you. Satsuki..... it was such a wonderful song."

'No, stop looking at me like that. What happened to the brave girl infront me? Why did she suddenly became kind? What a sudden change of personality.'

'Damn, I want to hold her.'

Those thoughts filled his mind. His gaze was still stern but there was a hint of softness in it. He wanted to touch her face and bring her closer but he couldn't. He suddenly got scared for Natsuki as he thought that maybe this girl would deceive him and hurt them both. 

'Is it alright this time?' He asked himself. 

He placed his hand on his pocket and grabbed the only thing that was there. 

"You said you were thankful and you wanted to apologize? As if I'd believe you." 

"Hey! I'm being honest here you know?"

"How can you be so sure that you wouldn't do the same thing that that hateful woman did? You wouldn't hurt Natsuki and deceive him?"

[Name] fell silent for a while and then she asked, "How can I prove it?"

It was then that Satsuki grabbed her wrist and placed a bracelet on it. It was a silver bracelet that has the figure of a beautiful crescent moon.

"As long as you wear it, you're bound to your promise. I won't let you off if you break it."

[Name] blinked a few times before she started to feel touched by the sudden gift. It was a weird way of threatening and gifting someone, but it was indeed creative.

"Fine, I won't break my promise. Anyway where did you get this cute bracelet?"

"Natsuki was planning to give it to you along with the cookies. He just got interrupted by those nosy brats."

[Name] smiled inwardly and then she released a chuckle.

"I see. I should thank him properly later."

"What about the thing you wanted to ask about composing?"

"That? That was just a reason to drag you out. Pretty cool right?"

Satsuki raised his brow and gave her a flick on her forehead. 

"Suit yourself."

\---

Years ago, the two of them met. They were once classmates who turned into best of friends and soon fell inlove.

'Ah, this love is so tiring.' Satsuki said as he gazed at the girl he loved one last time, before swapping places with Natsuki. 

'But it is also a wonderful feeling.'

"The moon is indeed beautiful...but.."

"What is it [Name]-chan?"

"I'm choosing star this time. The star who lead me to this direction and the one who fulfilled my dreams."

Natsuki smiled at [Name] who finally decided on everything. She finally finished deciding what she wanted for the wedding, and she felt so happy for herself and her partner.

"Ara? Natsuki?"

"Hehe~ Sat-chan said he got tired and wanted to rest. Is it alright for me to join you instead of him?" 

"Idiot. What are you talking about! Of course it's alright! You're also one of his besties and being with you is actually more comforting hehe~ Don't tell Satsuki alright?"

"You're really so cute~ It was no wonder Shou-chan fell for your charms as well. He's lucky to have you as his partner in life. From the bottom of my heart, I congratulate you both."

"You--!! Thank you."

Indeed the two of them fell inlove years ago but not for each other. Natsuki, as well as Satsuki fell for her, but her heart was given to his bestfriend. He never once told her about his feelings and endured everything with a smile. He felt hurt and sad. He also got mad, but he couldn't do anything. 

The two most important people for him would tie the knot, and he could only genuinely wish for their happiness.

'He broke the promise of not hurting him, but she didn't knew that's why he couldn't do anything.'

"Yo Natsuki! [Name]! How was the preparation on this side?" 

Shou, along with Ai, entered the boutique with a huge smile on his face. It was so obvious that he was brimming with happiness.

"All good! What about the venue?"

"Done as well~! Damn! I can't wait for next month! This is much exciting than the movie of Hyuga-sensei that is going to be released!"

"You're comparing our wedding to a movie? Such an idiot tsk tsk."

"Why? Hyuga-sensei's movie is a must watch you know? But don't you worry, you're still the one that occupies the biggest space in my heart."

"Pfft- whatever!"

[Name] laughed at her fiance's crazy antics. This was the guy she loved and the guy that she would spend her forever with. At this moment, she only felt happiness and thought how blessed she was to have him. She was also thankful to her friends and family that supported her until the end, especially to Satsuki and Natsuki.

On the other hand, Ai walked towards Natsuki's direction and he said, "You did well too."

Natsuki and Satsuki's heart were one on this. They were feeling the same thing while watching the couple banter, and so they could only utter.

"As long as they're happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Not all once upon ends with happily ever after~ please kindly leave a comment if you like or dislike the story. I'm also open for constructive criticisms as I really do want to improve more. Thank you for reading this ^_^


End file.
